


Hum... Pardon ?

by MissCactus



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg Hiroki, Slice of Life, but not really
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Des rires, des larmes, des sourires, des cris, de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'amour, des illusions. Un quotidien chargé, et pourtant si léger. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas le découvrir à votre tour ? Ces instants volés à nos trois couples préférés ne sont là que pour vous aider à mieux les comprendre, les apprécier. Mais pas un mot aux protagonistes, ils seraient fâchés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Araignée

Hiroki et Nowaki étaient dans leur salon, le plus vieux cherchait un livre dans une des nombreuses étagères qu'ils possédaient, pendant que le plus jeune l'observait en souriant.

«-Hiro-san, tu ne travailles pas demain ?

-Non, pourquoi ?» Son amant prit un coussin du canapé et le cala sur ses genoux en souriant.

«Alors sortons ensemble, il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ?»

Le jeune médecin vit son amant se raidir, il sut que ce dernier rougissait.

Adorable.

«J-Je m'en fiche... Choisis, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire...»

Il tourna légèrement sa tête en parlant, espérant que son rougissement soit parti. Nowaki ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque le professeur se jeta dans un coin de la pièce, laissant échapper un cri de pure terreur.

«H-Hiro-san ?!»

Ledit Hiro-san prit les livres qu'il pouvait atteindre et les jeta sur le pauvre jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

«-Hiro-san ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Arrête s'il te plaît !

-Non ! Elle est là pour moi ! Je savais qu'elle me lâcherait pas ! Elle était déjà là avant-hier et elle est revenue !»

Nowaki comprit qu'il ne parlait pas de lui. Il se décala pour éviter les nouveaux ouvrages volants et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière lui. Il s'apprêta à faire face à une sorte de monstre énorme, et vu la réaction de son Hiro-san c'était une option fort probable. Il y eut un léger silence lorsqu'il fit volte-face. Le médecin dévisagea son amant – qui était adorable avec les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés – et pouffa. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour essayer d'éviter la fureur d'Hiroki, mais peine perdue, ce dernier voyait clairement qu'il se moquait de lui.

Nowaki se calma rapidement lorsqu'il vit le brun lui lancer un regard noir, et prit l'araignée dans ses mains, en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser.

«Hiro-san, tu as peur des araignées ?» Demanda-t-il, ses épaules se remettant à trembler en pensant à la réaction de son amant, et en déposant la petite araignée dehors.

«N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas peur ! Ces choses me détestent et c'est complètement réciproque !»

Le plus jeune s'avança en mettant sa main devant lui, avant de se reculer prudemment en voyant le professeur s'approchait doucement de ses livres.

«Si tu m'approches je te tue. Aucun regret.»

Il avait l'air si sérieux en disant ces mots...

«Va te laver les mains, c'est dégoutant !»

Nowaki sourit, amusé.

«Tu as peur ?» Il approcha une nouvelle fois ses mains d'Hiroki qui lui envoya un livre dans la tête.

«-Ca fait mal, Hiro-san.

-Je m'en fiche, tu l'as mérité. Je reste chez Akihiko tant que tu ne t'es pas lavé les mains.»

A ces paroles, le médecin perdit son sourire, ce que le professeur remarqua.

«Ou bien chez le professeur Miyagi, qui sait.»

Avant même que Nowaki n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le brun avait déjà claqué la porte et il pouvait l'entendre courir dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.


	2. Banane

-Lâchez-moi professeur ! Et ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom ! Ce n'est qu'une banane enfin ! Vous n'en avez jamais chez vous ou quoi ?!»

Hiroki Kamijou, dit 'Kamijou le démon', s'apprêtait à jeter un livre sur You Miyagi, dit 'Miyagi le bouffon' – seulement par le brun et dans son dos – lorsque ce dernier se décida à le laisser enfin tranquille et se rassit tranquillement à son bureau, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Il la cala entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

«-Non, je n'en ai pas.

-... Hein ?!

-Je n'en ai plus ! C'est fini ! Je n'en vois plus depuis tellement longtemps ! Pourquoi moi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel sort ?!»

Le plus jeune se recula face à l'attitude de son collègue, qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

«Je ne veux plus de choux ! J'en peux plus ! Je veux des banaaaaanes !» Chouina-t-il en attrapant le brun par la taille et en le collant contre lui.

«-Lâchez-moi ! Immédiatement ! Je vais vous assommer à coups de dictionnaire ! Je vais vous tuer !

-My sweet honey, s'il te plaît~

-N-

-Hé.»

Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, pour voir un jeune étudiant passablement énervé. Le jeune homme croisa ses bras, s'adossant contre le montant de la porte, renforçant son air renfrogné.

«Pas de geste brusque, Hiroki.» Murmura doucement Miyagi. «C'est un terroriste, il est dangereux. Peut-être cache-t-il une bombe dans son sac...»

Fatigué des gamineries de son collègue, Hiroki lui écrasa sa moitié de banane restante sur la joue avant de prendre son sac et de sortir, le tout sans un mot. Miyagi le regarda partir, surpris, avant de prendre un petit bout du fruit et de le mettre dans sa bouche avec un petit soupir de contentement.

«Trop bon... Tu en veux, Shinobu-chin ?»

Il tendit sa main au terroriste qui la repoussa violemment en jetant un regard noir au fruit.

«N'approche pas ! C'est dégoûtant !»

Le professeur cligna des yeux lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son amant. Il prit un mouchoir sur son bureau et s'essuya la joue avec, pendant que Shinobu se calmait – du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Après avoir jeté le tissus dans la poubelle, suivi de la peau de banane, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du châtain qui y était déjà installé. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux, puis les referma tout de suite après en rougissant. Miyagi s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il avait lorsque le terroriste le prit par surprise en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. L'aîné baissa les yeux sur le lycéen mais il ne put voir son visage, ce dernier étant complètement caché dans ses genoux. Mais même sans le regarder il pouvait savoir qu'il rougissait.

Je dois me faire vieux pour trouver ce criminel mignon...

«-Désolé, Shinobu. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un problème avec ces fruits.

-Hmpff...

-Ah... Ne boude pas... Je me ferai pardonner, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

A cette question, Shinobu se releva directement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Du choux.»

Miyagi soupira d'exaspération avant d'acquiescer. Il lança un regard triste à la peau de banane dépassant de la corbeille, il aurait dû la savourer.

Adieu joli fruit, c'est ici que nous nous séparons...


	3. Colliers

Takahashi Misaki, 20 ans, étudiant en économie à Mitsuhashi avait une vie tout sauf normale.

Tout d'abord ses parents étaient décédés par sa faute - personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis - dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait seulement huit ans. Dès lors son frère n'avait pas hésité à arrêter ses études pour le garder près de lui et le nourrir.

Ensuite, il y eut la rencontre avec le fameux Usami Akihiko dit "Usagi-san". Ce dernier était un écrivain très connu, meilleur ami de son frère depuis des années mais surtout amoureux de lui. Pour des raisons plus ou moins explicables il se retrouva, un soir d'hiver, avec cet écrivain en train de pleurer sur son épaule - aucune question, il n'avait lui-même pas compris comment c'était arrivé.

Suivi le déménagement de son frère à Osaka, son emménagement chez Akihiko et l'admission à Mitsuhashi, l'université où étudiait son frère.

À partir de là les ennuis commencent.

Il n'eut qu'un seul ami à Mitsuhashi : Keiichiro Sumi. L'écrivain semblait, pour x raison, détester le sempai de ce pauvre Misaki, qui subissait les aléas de la vie. Son meilleur - seul - ami était mystérieux, parlant souvent d'Akihiko mais décrétant détester et ne pas comprendre ses livres.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il se retrouva, un soir - oui, toujours le soir, jamais dans la journée... - en train de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son frère.

MAIS IL L'AVAIT FORCÉ !

Il était innocent dans cette histoire, il n'avait rien à faire dans tout ça !

En avançant dans sa première semaine de cours à Mitsuhashi, Misaki rencontra le doux, gentil et compréhensif - ironie - Kamijou Hiroki dit "Kamijou le démon" -frissons. Il en faisait des cauchemars.

Et ne parlons pas du moment où Akihiko lui avait dit, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, que le démon en question était un ami d'enfance, soit une personne importante pour lui qu'il connaissait depuis des années.

Il en passait des nuits blanches.

Ensuite la rencontre avec un géant. Bon, pas très impressionnant vous me direz. Mais non, ce n'était pas son professeur de littérature qu'il avait vu rougir et bégayer avant de de faire embrasser par ledit géant. Certainement pas, non, non, non.

Nous éviterons le sujet sensible du père d'Akihiko, du frère d'Akihiko, et des attaques de frai-... de cer-... De ce dernier.

Si nous creusons un peu nous pouvons trouver une "Aikawa-san", démon pervers au visage d'ange qui commandait des livres plus horribles les uns que les autres sur sa... "Relation" avec l'écrivain.

Suivi du dénommé "Isaka-san", immature, gamin, débile, bref, ce n'était pas une perle. D'ailleurs il devrait demander à son petit am- NON ! quelle relation il entretenait avec son secrétaire Asa... Asa... Il ne se rappelait pas.

Mais bon, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ils les avait vu s'embrasser ou autre comme son professeur et le géant - ironie.

En continuant, nous pouvons rencontrer Lidiya Koshizume qui était apparemment une connaissance de Aikawa-san et... Non, évitons de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs...

Conclusion: La plupart des personnes que Misaki Takahashi rencontraient étaient soit gays, soit fans de gays... Étrange vie...

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour... Aujourd'hui nous parlons de quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliqué.

Misaki prit le cutter à côté de lui et ouvrit un nouveau carton remplit de... Colliers... Il avait eu le malheur de se faire une nouvelle fois enlever par Usagi-ani et pour détourner la conversation qui devenait trop intime à son goût il avait déclaré aimer les colliers... Pourquoi ? Très bonne question.

Et évidemment, au lieu de lui donner le numéro de son frère ou de lui demander d'arrêter, son amant en rajoutait une couche... Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas donner des colliers ! Il aurait pu les glisser discrètement dans les casiers des étudiantes de la fac, les mettre dans les sacs des mères, des grand-mères ou tout autre femmes qu'il croisait dans la rue mais non, ce n'était pas une option qui s'offrait à lui. Car lorsque l'on portait le nom "Usami", il était impossible d'offrir des colliers qui ne soient pas en diamants, en or, ou en n'importe quoi qui avait une taille banale (en plus il n'y avait que des colliers de femmes !)

Il enleva le scotch du carton et l'ouvrit. Le brun nota la présence d'Akihiko à côté de lui, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il prit un des colliers dans sa main - pour une fois il était de taille normale ! - et regarda l'inscription sur le demi-cœur qui faisait office de pendentif. "Best".

"-Ils disent dans les journaux que deux personnes portent ces colliers quand ils sont très amis.

-Mais tu sais Usagi-san, normalement il y a une autre partie avec marqué "Friends"..."

L'argenté mit une cigarette dans sa bouche et partit en direction du canapé.

"Alors je vais faire livrer l'autre partie"

Misaki soupira en voyant l'écrivain s'assoir et chercher très sérieusement la seconde partie du bijou. Il lâcha un autre soupir en entendant la sonnerie de la porte, annonçant une livraison de son nouveau pire cauchemar.

_Nii-chan, sauve-moi._


	4. Distance

Hiroki ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, se baissa pour regarder à l'intérieur et soupira en voyant qu'elle était vide. Il la referma et monta lentement les marches des escaliers, en direction de son appartement.

Déjà trois mois que Nowaki avait disparu. Trois mois sans nouvelle de ce dernier. Trois longs mois de solitude. Alors que c'était lui qui l'avait harcelé, lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble, lui qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Voilà que désormais même lui l'abandonnait. Au début de sa relation Akihiko, se moquait de lui en disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le supporter bien longtemps. Désormais l'écrivain était l'une des seules personnes qui lui parlaient.

Ils passaient tous les deux des heures au téléphone, évitant surtout le sujet Nowaki. Bien sûr, la première fois qu'Hiroki avait appelé il avait tout déballé et son ami avait un peu rigolé en l'entendant, mais lorsque ses sanglots lui parvinrent il avait rapidement arrêté. Désormais c'était Akihiko qui appelait régulièrement, s'inquiétant énormément de son état, mais toujours en évitant le sujet de son compagnon... Ou ex-compagnon...

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, déposa son sac sur le canapé et partit en direction de la douche, dans l'intention de se détendre et de se changer les idées... Ce qui ne marcha absolument pas. Il soupira en sentant l'eau chaude sur son visage, mais il était toujours aussi déprimé.

Même le professeur Miyagi était au courant de son histoire. Il faut dire qu'avec sa tête de déterré, Hiroki passait difficilement inaperçu. Son collègue avait appris sa mésaventure par il ne savait quelle personne, et depuis il essayait de le consoler... À sa méthode... À la méthode harcèlement sexuel en gros... C'était dans les moments où Miyagi le prenait dans ses bras et où il n'avait pas la force de se débattre qu'il était heureux que personne n'osait jamais le voir dans leur bureau. Mis à part Takahashi, évidemment, qui lui était tombé sur une scène des plus traumatisantes...

Hiroki se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes de son lit, sans prendre la peine de se sécher les cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Et comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois il repensa à ce putain de Nowaki qui l'avait abandonné. Et comme tous les soirs depuis trois mois ses épaules se mirent à trembler pendant que des larmes apparaissaient sous ses paupières. Et comme toutes les nuits depuis trois mois il s'endormit sur la même pensée.

"Je te hais Nowaki."

Mais il savait très bien qu'au fond, c'était tout le contraire...


	5. Enfant

Miyagi soupira en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Il avait enfin terminé son travail. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en cala une entre ses lèvres et soupira de bien être en l'allumant. Kamijou avait de la chance... Il était parti bien plus tôt que lui...

Problèmes familiaux... C'est ça, belle excuse pour sortir avec son petit ami.  
Apparemment ça faisait maintenant sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Hiroki voulait faire une surprise à son amant. Oui, il avait ses sources.

En parlant d'amant... Il regarda rapidement son portable : 19h53.  
 _Shinobu-chin va être en colère..._ Pensa-t-il en se sentant de plus en plus déprimé en imaginant la crise que le plus jeune allait lui faire.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres du professeur, suivi d'un gargouillement.

_Ah, j'ai faim._

Miyagi rangea ses affaires dans son sac, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, vérifia que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et prit enfin la direction de son appartement. Tout en marchant, il se demanda quelle excuse il pourrait sortir à son amant, ce dernier ayant toujours des doutes sur sa "relation" avec Hiroki. Il soupira. Une nouvelle fois encore. Puis son ventre gargouilla pour lui rappeler qu'il devait se nourrir. Il se rappela de la composition des repas chez lui. Il soupira. Une nouvelle fois encore. Comment faisait-il pour survivre déjà ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà arrivé devant son appartement. Il s'encourage lui-même mentalement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Même s'il se plaignait un peu des plats presque toujours identiques de son amant, il le trouvait adorable à essayer encore et encore juste pour le satisfaire. Et cette façon qu'il avait de rougir lorsqu'il lui faisait un compliment était juste tellement... Tellement... Il se mît à sourire niaisement en y pensant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Par contre, toujours aussi charmant pour l'accueillir...

"-Ah la la, tu es trop froid Shinobu-chin...

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, vieil homme ?

-Vieil homme !"

Miyagi regarda Shinobu, dont les lèvres n'avaient pourtant pas bougé, puis baissa la tête pour apercevoir une petite tête brune qui le regardait en souriant. Elle agrandit son sourire et montra ses dents.

"-Shinobu-chin... Qui est cette jeune fille ?

-Ta fille.

-... Hein ?

-C'est ta fille et celle de ma sœur." Il mit un main dans le dos de leur sujet de conversation et l'avança vers son amant. L'enfant regarda Shinobu puis posa ses yeux sur l'homme en face d'elle. Elle lui offrit un autre grand sourire et lui dit fièrement:

"Je m'appelle Sayu, et j'ai ça !" Elle leva quatre de ses doigts devant son visage toujours en souriant.

"-Ma... Ma...

-Oui, prends tes responsabilités, c'est de ta faute si elle est là."

Miyagi fixa Sayu, ne voulant pas y croire. Cet enfant était-elle vraiment sa fille ?! Mais pourquoi est-ce que son ex-femme ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? C'était impossible, complètement et carrément impossible ! Et puis il n'était pas préparé mentalement à avoir un enfant, il était même sûr de ne jamais en avoir alors pourquoi est-ce qu-

"Dis onii-chan, ça va pas ?" Le professeur baissa ses yeux sur la petite fille qui le fixait, inquiète. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque quelque chose le frappa.

"-Onii-chan ?

-Shinobu-niichan m'a dit de t'appeler comme ça. T'aimes pas ? Et puis Shinobu-niichan raconte n'importe quoi, c'est pas toi mon papa, mon papa à moi il est en voyage loin, très loin !

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, il est parti avec maman parce qu'ils travaillent souvent loin de la maison. Alors quand ils partent ils m'amènent chez papi et comme ça je suis avec Shinobu-niichan. Mais Shinobu-niichan était pas là et papi m'a dit qu'il était plus chez lui. Donc j'ai demandé à papi où il était et papi m'a dit qu'il était là avec toi. Alors j'ai demandé à papi pourquoi il était parti et papi m'a dit que c'était pour aller à l'école, mais moi j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi il devait rester chez toi pour aller à l'école. Alors j'ai demandé à papi qui t'étais, et papi il m'a dit que t'était un professeur pour les grands, les plus grand que Shinobu-niichan ! Comme le cousin du papa de Miyu-chan. Miyu-chan c'est ma meilleure amie, on est copine depuis la première fois qu'on est allé à l'école ! Ah ! Mais Miyu-chan elle s'appelle pas Miyu-chan, son prénom en entier c'est Miyuki. Mais moi je l'appelle Miyu-chan ou Mi-chan parfois. Miyu-chan m'a dit que le professeur pour les grands comme toi qu'elle connait fait un peu peur. Mais elle l'aime bien quand même elle me dit souvent. Elle m'a dit aussi que ça faisait un peu longtemps qu'elle l'avait pas vu parce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un et que les personnes qui sont amoureuses elles ont plus de temps pour aller voir les petits. Mais je sais que même si Shinobu-niichan est amoureux il viendra toujours le voir ! Je sais plus le prénom du professeur mais elle m'a dit que même si c'était un professeur il savait pas dessiner les poneys. Et toi, tu sais les dessiner, les poneys ?"

Miyagi regarda avec étonnement la petite fille qui venait de lui faire un résumé complet de sa vie sans même reprendre son souffle. Il secoua la tête pour lui dire que non, il ne savait pas les dessiner, et se fit aussitôt entraîner dans le salon où il y avait des feuilles et des crayons éparpillés sur la table-basse. Il remarqua un repas bien différent de la cuisine du lycéen sur la table. Il lui envoya un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un vague "Sa mère." Le professeur sourit, sa soirée allait sûrement être horrible à cause du moulin à paroles qui l'asseyait par terre pour dessiner, mais il allait enfin manger autre chose que du choux brûlé. Heureusement pour lui son amant manqua son petit air joyeux.

"-En fait c'est Sakura-chan qui m'a appris à les dessinef. Sakura-chan c'est la grande sœur de Miyu-chan, elle a sept ans tu vois. C'est super grand sept ans ! Elle est presque aussi grande que Shinobu-niichan maintenant ! Elle est très gentille mais elle joue pas souvent avec moi et Miyu-chan parce qu'elle dit qu'on joue à des jeux de bébés. Alors regarde, là tu fais ça pour faire d'abord son ventre au poney, après tu lui fait ça de pattes, comme mon âge, après tu lui fait un coup et tu lui mets la tête, tu lui fais des cheveux et une queue. Et après il faut le colorier, parce qu'il est triste en blanc le pauvre. Alors on prend des couleurs différentes pour les cheveux et pour le corps. On va lui faire des jolis cheveux roses et un corps tout vert. Et aussi on va lui faire des petite chaussures oranges, parce que c'est joli le orange.

-Viens manger Sayu, tu continueras plus tard.

-D'accord ! Allez viens, on va manger. Tu vas voir, ce que ma maman elle fait c'est trop trop bon."

Le pauvre Miyagi retint un soupir en se levant, il espérait vraiment que ce serait la première et dernière fois qu'il croisait la route de ce mini-terroriste. Que la soirée allait être longue !

Une fois installés à table, la petite prit un carotte dans son assiette, et trouva une nouvelle histoire à raconter sur le légume. Évidemment, une histoire qui la ramena aux chaussures du poney, et qui l'obligea finalement à se dépêcher de manger son repas pour aller finir son dessin. Ils finirent donc de colorier le poney, toujours en écoutant le babillage incessant de Sayu.

Miyagi faillit sauter au cou de son amant lorsque ce dernier trouva dans les affaires de la jeune fille un DVD de La Petite sirène. Heureux d'avoir un peu de calme, le professeur se dépêcha de le mettre dans le lecteur. Il sourit en pensant au petit moment de calme dont il allait bénéficier, mais son sourire se figea lorsque la gamine se sentit obliger de lui raconter toute l'histoire à chaque événement. Autant dire qu'à la fin du film il avait envie de commettre un meurtre...

Il s'apprêta à passer la pire nuit de toute sa vie lorsque Shinobu vint lui annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.

"Miyagi, je vais amener Sayu à ma sœur, elle est en bas de l'immeuble. Je reviens de suite."

Le professeur n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que son amant était parti, emportant avec lui la pipelette. Il fut tellement heureux que sur le coup, il ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie au départ du monstre. Il était enfin libre ! Il allait enfin pouvoir finir sa soirée tranquillement !

Shinobu fit un signe d'au revoir à sa sœur et à Sayu avant de remonter les marches de l'immeuble et de rentrer dans l'appartement de Miyagi. Il mit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et défit son écharpe lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur au niveau du dos. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé par réflexe et tomba nez à nez avec son amant qui venait de le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée.

"-Mi-Miyagi ?!

-Tu vas voir toi, tu vas payer pour toute cette soirée."

Shinobu n'eut pas son mot à dire, une paire de lèvres se plaqua sur les siennes et il se sentit soulever pour finir jeter sur un matelas.

"Je vais tellement te faire crier que tu ne pourras plus parler demain, tu ne pourras même plus marcher."

C'est sur ces mots que Shinobu passa la nuit la plus épuisante de toute sa vie.


	6. Famille

« My sweet honey ~ Lève-toi, c'est l'heure de se préparer. »

Hiroki grogna faiblement en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Ahah ~ Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de traîner au lit. »

Le jeune professeur s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque quelque chose dans sa tête fit 'tilt'. Nowaki ne l'appelait jamais 'My sweet honey'. Nowaki savait très bien qu'il détestait se lever le matin. Et ce rire… Ce rire horrible qui hantait ces cauchemars…

« Professeur Miyagi ! »

Le brun se leva en vitesse mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans la pièce. La place à ses côtés était vide aussi, et complètement froide.

' _C'est vrai, Nowaki travaille de nuit.'_

Il partit lentement vers la salle de bain et prit une bonne douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, espérant qu'il y aurait quelque chose de simple à faire dans les placards. Une fois arrivé sur place, Hiroki fut accueilli par des cris et des rires joyeux. Il resta figé quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la salle à manger. Dès ce moment, deux choses s'agrippèrent à ses jambes.

« -Maman ! Maman ! Shinobu a dit que j'avais été adopté !

-C'est vrai ! C'est papa qui me l'a dit ! Et puis tu ressembles pas à maman ou à papa, Misaki !

-Non, c'est pas possible !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Laissez donc votre mère tranquille, il doit être fatigué. » Ria le professeur Miyagi, en tablier derrière les fourneaux, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner apparemment. Les deux enfants rejoignirent la table en se disputant, pendant que leur soit disant père les calmait doucement. Il se tourna ensuite vers le brun et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, je pars avec toi. »

Hiroki regarda avec ébètement Miyagi partir vers la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un toquait, pendant que les deux petits dévoraient leur repas. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer tout ça ? Parce qu'il était à peine largué…

Misaki et Shinobu… C'est fou ce que ces noms lui disaient quelque chose… Et les visages de ces enfants aussi… Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua que les deux personnes qu'il détaillait lui disaient de venir manger avec eux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait mais si c'était un rêve, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu… Surtout pour se réveiller et dire à Nowaki qu'il avait fait un horrible cauchemar – sûrement que celui-ci le prendrait dans ses bras et le réconforterait… Mais jamais il n'avouerait que ça lui plaisait. Plutôt supporter son stupide ami d'enfance pendant plusieurs semaines.

« Alors Hiroki, on pense à moi ? »

Une main s'abattit sur son crâne et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix d'Akihiko. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille ! Hiroki se leva et se tourna brusquement pour tomber sur une personne qu'il connaissait un peu trop.

« Nowaki. » Souffla-t-il. Le médecin lui fit un sourire.

« Bonjour, Kamijou-san. Comment allez-vous ? » Hiroki resta bouche-bée. Pas une seule fois Nowaki ne l'avait appelé par son nom et encore moins vouvoyer. Mais dans quelle dimension était-il tombé ?! Il regarda à sa droite en entendant le soupir d'Akihiko.

« -Je sais que Nowaki t'intéresse beaucoup, Hiroki, mais je ne le prête pas.

-P-Pardon ?!

-Ne fais pas semblant, enfin. »

Et avec horreur, le jeune professeur vit son ami d'enfance se pencher vers son amant qui souriait, pour lui prendre ses lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais personne ne réagit. Cet imbécile de Nowaki se contentait de rougir pendant que l'écrivain entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Miyagi rit et posa une main sur le ventre du brun.

Minute.

Son ventre ?

Hiroki baissa les yeux pour tomber sur ce qui semblait être son estomac… Qui était énorme… Il posa ses mains dessus, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un petit coup. Il regarda avec incompréhension Nowaki, qui ne posa qu'une simple question.

« Nous n'avons pas demandé mais, c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

C'est à ce moment-là que le monde du professeur s'écroula. Il poussa un cri d'effroi, un cri tellement fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir un son pendant plusieurs semaines au minimum.

Hiroki écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa chambre. Comment avait-il faut pour passer de la cuisine jusqu'ici. Et il faisait toujours nuit.

« Hiro-san ! Hiro-san ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le susnommé posa d'abord ses mains sur son ventre, releva même son haut de pyjama pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Il se retourna et ne sut quoi dire lorsqu'il vit Nowaki à ses côtés, complètement paniqué. Il voulut lui demander si tout ce qu'il venait de vivre était une blague mais il décida de l'ignorer et partit en courant vers le salon. Le médecin le suivit, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce que son amant avait en tête. Hiroki prit son téléphone portable et composa fébrilement un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

« -Hiroki ? Il est trois heures du matin, c'est une blague ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça Bakahiko ! Je t'interdis de le toucher c'est compris ! Ne l'approche même pas ! Tu es un monstre ! Il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi ! Je l'ai eu en premier et je le garde ! Tu comprends bien ?! Nowaki est à moi ! Reste loin de lui ! Et ne viens surtout pas le pervertir avec tes idées débiles ! Je te l'interdis ! J'espère que c'est clair parce que je ne prendrai pas la peine de te le dire une seconde fois ! NE L'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Il raccrocha rageusement avant de repartir dans son lit, ayant bien l'intention de finir sa nuit. Nowaki le rejoignit sans lui poser de questions, préférant ne pas énerver encore plus le brun. Il ne fit pas non plus de remarques lorsqu'il vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils parleraient demain.

' _Fais attention, c'est bientôt ton tour, Miyagi.'_


	7. Grelots

Un tintement résonna dans l'appartement luxueux faisant office de domicile au célèbre écrivain Usami « Usagi » Akihiko et à son amant, Misaki Takahashi, étudiant à l'université Mitsuhashi. Ce tintement se répéta plusieurs fois ce qui agaça le brun en plein dans ses révisions d'examen. Impossible de se concentrer avec ce bruit de fond incessant, aigu de surcroit, ce qui lui donnait une migraine atroce. Lorsque pour la quatrième fois il entendit ce son, Misaki posa jeta violemment ses cours sur son bureau et descendit au salon, où Akihiko travaillait sur son prochain manuscrit.

« -C'est quoi ça ?!

-Hm ? De quoi ?

-Cette clochette ! Tu l'as eu où ?!

-Oh, ça ? » Il sortit deux petites clochettes et les entrechoqua faisant grincer des dents le jeune homme. « C'est un cadeau d'un fan. Il a dit que talentueux comme je suis, je devais avoir de nombreux majordomes à mon service. Il me l'a donné en me disant que ça serait plus pratique pour les appeler. Il renversa ensuite sa tête sur le canapé et lui offrit un de ses sourires hautains. « Misaki, pourrais-tu me faire un café ? »

L'étudiant serra se poings et s mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

« -Pardon ? Tu fais sonner ces clochettes depuis tout à l'heure pour que je vienne te faire un foutu café ?

-Ce sont des grelots.

-Des clochettes ! Tu pourrais pas te le faire toi-même ?! T'es pas assez grand peut-être ?

-La dernière fois le verre a explosé.

-Encore ?! Je t'ai pourtant même noté les verres pour les cafés et tu- »

Il soupira en sentant que de toute façon, cette conversation allait être longue.

« Laisse-moi travailler en paix alors. » Grogna-t-il en lui préparant rapidement son café. Il lui apporta ensuite et remonta les escaliers pour finir d'étudier en paix.

« Travaille bien. » Entendit-il du salon, ce qui le fit grogner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« C'est ça, ouais… »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et alla aussitôt reprendre ses cours.

Lorsque Misaki eut fini d'apprendre un bon paquet de leçons dans la soirée, il fut plutôt fier de lui. Il était en avance sur son programme de révisions, cela voulait dire que s'il continuait ainsi il aurait assez de temps le dernier jour ou même les deux derniers jours pour vérifier ses connaissances ! Un petit rire satisfait passa ses lèvres en pensant qu'il y a quelques années, il avait encore du mal à s'imaginer à l'aise dans cette université.

_C'est parce que je dois être un génie !_

Se reprenant quelque peu, il décida de s'avancer sur ses révisions du lendemain. Prenant ses cours d'économie en main, il s'apprêta à les relire lorsque… Un tintement résonna dans le silence de l'appartement.

_Je suis seul._

Un nouveau tintement.

_Personne n'est ici._

Deux petits tintements.

_Usagi-san est en conférence de presse._

Plusieurs tintements agacés sortirent Misaki de ses espérances. Gémissant de désespoir il ouvrit doucement la porte, espérant que lorsqu'elle serait entièrement ouverte l'écrivain aurait disparu du salon.

« Vu, Misaki. »

Argh, son plan ne marchait pas.

« J'ai faim, il est tard. »

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon lui indiqua qu'il était 21h30.

« Déjà… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose… Je sais pas, commander par exemple. » Ajouta-t-il en descendant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua les grelots aux bouts des doigts de son amant. Ce dernier vit l'attention que le brun leur portait et secoua son index et son majeur pour les entrechoquer.

« Arrête ça… » Grogna Misaki.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » Questionna-t-il en les faisant tinter une nouvelle fois.

« -Usagi-san…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Misaki ?

-Je te préviens, si tu n'arrêtes pas de suite…

-Oh, des menaces ? » Il haussa un sourcil, plus amusé qu'effrayé. « -Encore faudrait-il que tu les mettes en œuvre. »

L'étudiant se pinça les lèvres. Les deux savaient très bien que, même s'il le désirait du plus profond de lui-même, Misaki ne pourrait rien faire contre l'écrivain.

« Et puis tu me prends pour qui à me sonner comme ça ? Ta bonniche ? Tu pourrais pas m'appeler normalement ? » Détourna l'étudiant, espérant que sa manœuvre ne se ferait pas vraiment remarquer. N'attendant pas de réponse de la part d'Akihiko, le jeune Takahashi s'avança vers le canapé où il posa un genou et essaya de prendre possession des deux petits grelots. Evidemment, l'argenté n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il éloigna ses mains, évitant habilement celles de Misaki, tout en se délectant de la proximité quasi inexistante entre leurs deux corps que son amant ne réalisait apparemment pas. Ce dernier posa d'ailleurs une main sur son épaule pour mieux s'appuyer et s'approcher le plus possible de ces deux bouts de fer qui l'agaçaient atrocement dans ses révisions. Le sourire de l'écrivain s'élargit. Eloignant ses mains, l'étudiant dû se pencher encore plus sur son corps pour les attraper. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ou plutôt, ce que tout le monde attendait arriva.

Akihiko se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Misaki le suivant dans une exclamation de surprise. Les deux petits grelots tombèrent à terre sans qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne s'en préoccupe désormais. L'argenté posa nonchalamment une dans le dos de son amant tandis que l'autre lui caressait les cheveux.

« -Hé bien, tu es de plus en plus entreprenant, Misaki.

-Euh… » Répondit le susnommé, gêné. « Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès… » Furent les seuls mots qu'il put sortir avant d'entendre le rire de l'écrivain. « Te fous pas de moi… » Marmonna-t-il, essayant de repousser l'autre homme. Ce dernier raffermit sa prise et descendit suavement une de ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme qu'il empoigna fermement.

« Hé ! Tu crois faire quoi, là ?! » Hurla-t-il, rouge pivoine.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te l'explique en détail ? » Lui répondit-il en mordillant doucement son cou.

« Baka Usagi ! Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Faut que je fasse le repas, tu te souviens ? »

Son amant ne l'écouta pas et préféra déboutonner son pantalon tout en suçotant la peau de son cou.

« J'ai plus faim. »

 _Grelots de-_ Furent les dernières pensées cohérentes de Misaki Takahashi.


	8. Hum... Pardon ?

« Hum… Pardon ? »

Nowaki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait que le grand écrivain Usami Akihiko avait d'étranges passe-temps, mais de là à venir lui demander conseil à lui… Kusama Nowaki n'en revenait absolument pas… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il se décide, un beau jour, à venir lui poser une telle question. Un soupir de la part de son invité le fit revenir sur terre.

« Vais-je devoir réitérer ma question ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et continua. « J'aurai besoin d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de Hiroki. » L'argenté prit tranquillement une gorgé de son café. « En détails, si possible. »

Refuser. Oui, c'est ce que devait faire Nowaki. Et tout de suite. Si son Hiro-san apprenait la raison de la venue de son ami d'enfance ici, il se ferait tuer sans pitié, il en était sûr. Même si le professeur était adorable, ce genre de sujet n'était définitivement pas à mettre sur le tapis en face de lui. Qui sait quelles tortures il pourrait inventer pour être sûr que cette situation ne se reproduise plus jamais…

Reprenant ses esprits, le plus jeune s'apprêta à faire comprendre à l'écrivain qu'il ne pouvait pas donner ce genre d'information, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ce dernier… Ce regard… Celui qui vous fait comprendre que de toute façon, si ce n'est pas vous ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, que dans tous les cas il aurait ses informations, et que s'il ne les a pas maintenant il se débrouillerait pour les trouver, quitte à revenir jour et nuit.

Nowaki ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'un humain normal puisse faire ça mais… C'était d'Usami Akihiko dont il parlait.

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit, faisant légèrement relever les yeux du professeur Miyagi de son tas de copies fraîchement relevées.

« Désolé, c'est le mien. » Entendit-il, soupirant de désespoir face à cette montagne de feuilles. Pour une fois, oui, pour une fois… Il aurait adoré recevoir un repas de son amant, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir l'excuse d'une quelconque maladie pour rentrer chez lui…

Hiroki lança un vague regard au professeur avachi sur son bureau, avant de décrocher son téléphone.

« -Oui ?

- _Hiroki ?_ »

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

« -Akihiko ? C'est rare que tu appelles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Ne prends pas ce ton, c'est plutôt à moi d'être surpris_.

-Pardon ?

- _Oh ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais tout_.

-Mais… De quoi ?

- _J'ignorais que tu étais si expressif pendant tes nuits. Et pas que dans les cris, dans les gestes aussi…_

-Qu-

- _Ne nie pas, j'ai même vu les marques que tu laisses dans le dos de ce pauvre médecin. Tu sais, tu devrais être plus doux avec lui. Le pauvre…_

-C-C-Comment…

- _Sache qu'il est affreusement coopératif, et tu m'en vois ravi. Remercie-le comme il se doit lorsque tu rentreras, il m'a été d'une grande aide pour mon nouveau livre. Je t'en ferai parvenir un exemplaire cadeau._

-H-Hé… T-Tu plaisantes j'espère…

- _A bientôt._

-AKIHIKO ! »

* * *

Nowaki trembla en enfouissant sa tête sous la couverture. Il aurait peut-être dû tenir sa langue à propos de certains détails… La nuit allait être mouvementée lorsque son amant rentrerait, il le sentait…


	9. Igloo

L'hiver, saison froide et sans pitié qui se plaît à vous faire souffrir dès que, par mégarde, vous oubliez de vous couvrir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de peau. Ah, elles étaient bien loin la légère brise du printemps, la chaleur bienfaitrice d'été ou la petite pluie d'automne. Non, l'hiver était bien là, plus mordant que jamais. Ne vous laissant aucune chance si vous oubliez votre écharpe, ou ne serait-ce qu'une simple paire de gants.

Kamijou Hiroki, professeur de littérature à l'université Mitsuhashi, avait, avec les années, développé une attraction pour son lit lors de cette saison. Ses vêtements n'arrivaient plus à stopper ce froid, et même les quelques radiateurs dont disposait sa salle de cours ne lui suffisaient plus. C'est donc tout naturellement que, lorsque les températures commençaient à frôler les 0°C, il avait prit l'habitude de se permettre de chaudes grasses matinées emmitouflé dans sa couette. C'était bien le seul moyen qu'il avait de se réchauffer. Enfin non, il y avait bien un autre moyen mais…Hiroki rougit furieusement en se mettant la tête sous sa couverture. Ne pas penser à ça, ne pas penser à ça…

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, tapant fortement contre le mur et faisant sursauter le pauvre professeur, parfaitement réveillé avec tut ce bruit. Il grogna de mécontentement, mais il était tout de même surpris par tout ce bruit. Ce genre d'entrée n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de son amant.

« Bonjour, Hiro-san ! » S'exclama Nowaki, un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres.

« N-Nowaki ? Mais qu'est-ce que- » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le médecin lui lança un gros manteau au visage, lui mit rapidement une paire de gants aux mains et lui intima de se dépêcher, sans oublier de lui voler un petit baiser. Baiser dont Hiroki n'eut pas la force de protester contre, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement du plus jeune.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, viens voir dehors ! » Lui cria-t-il, depuis la cuisine. Le brun se leva lentement, avançant lentement vers la fenêtre en se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer une telle euphorie chez Nowaki. S'appuyant légèrement contre le carreau froid, il laissa l'ombre d'un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ah, c'était donc ça. Il neigeait.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser légèrement un sourcil en voyant son amant désormais devant leur immeuble, accroupi plus précisément, en train de rassembler de la neige dans ses mains. Le médecin se leva, lui fit de grands signes et sembla lui dire quelque chose. Hiroki ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre, essayant de comprendre ses paroles.

« Hiro-san ! Tu ne veux pas faire d'igloo avec moi ? »

Le professeur soupira d'exaspération en voyant que le plus jeune n'avait même pas attendu sa réponse pour continuer son…. 'Igloo'. Se calant contre la vitre, il laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant Nowaki s'appliquant à sa tâche. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Oui, il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas faire son igloo avec ces quinze centimètres de neige.

* * *

« -C'est quoi ça ?

-Un igloo. Pourquoi ? »

Se retenant de lui dire directement ce qu'il pensait, Hiroki soupira en regardant son 'igloo'.

« -Tu crois qu'il est trop petit, Hiro-san ?

-A peine… Et tu y fais rentrer quoi à l'intérieur.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait y mettre un petit chat.

-Ouais, ou un gros rat. »

Ignorant le regard étonné de son amant, le brun se détourna de la maison pour rat et préféra rentrer chez eux… Dans sa chambre… Dans ses couvertures… Histoire de finir sa nuit.


End file.
